


don't stop

by HuT__Tao



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, nonbinary galo, vague sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuT__Tao/pseuds/HuT__Tao
Summary: lio fantasizing about galo. also me kinda projecting on my lio kinnie
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8





	don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am on the notes app. also it doesnt really say what lio's gender is so thats up to u 👍🏼

just the thought of them caressing my face. them holding me and telling me how much i mean to them. they kiss my cheeks, my nose, my face, and then finally, my lips. they wrap their arms around me and pull me close. impossibly close. and i feel their body heat mingling with mine. the sound of our hearts beating in sync. i bite my lip out of anticipation. what’s going to happen next? im nervous. they lean in closer and kiss me again, sending electric waves through my body. i shiver. “are you cold?” they ask, despite feeling my sweaty palms all over their body, so close to mine. i feel sick. as if i just stepped off the worlds most intense roller coaster. “no.” i try to speak, but it comes out cracked and distorted. they raise an eyebrow at me, and i smile ever so slightly. i feel their always-warm-palms on my back, rubbing their fingers in small circles. it feels so euphoric. im in heaven. they kiss me again, trailing small kisses down my jawline and to my neck. across my collarbone, before returning to my lips. my face. its so hot. “youre so beautiful when youre like this.” they whisper. an embarrassing sound escapes my throat. my breathing becomes erratic and my heart starts pumping faster. “breathtaking when youre under me like this. such a pretty little mess.” they caress my face again, brushing a stray hair off my sticky skin. and wow. i come undone when they touch and talk to me like this. the knot in my stomach unravels and releases the butterflies that have been trapped for so long. they escape through my mouth in short, uneven gasps. their large hand rests on my stomach now, holding me in place as they leave no inch of me untouched. sure, galo could use a little chapstick, but its their chapped lips that add so much to their charm. they trail kisses down my torso. my breath hitches and my vision goes blurry. im overwhelmed in the best way possible. getting pampered by my lover. im on cloud 9. i lean my head back against the mattress, exposing more of my neck to the blue-haired between my legs. their mouth feels so good. im dizzy, im going to pass out. they look up at my face, sweating and scarlet. their long eyelashes make them look so innocent, despite their sinful actions. they move away and i whine at the loss of contact. they lick a long stripe up my torso, leaving a wet trail behind, and quickly reattach those beautiful himbo lips to my flaming flesh. “such gorgeous sounds escaping your mouth right now, doll. imagine if someone heard how good i make you feel.” this right here, officer. im not making it to heaven. but, if i get to see galo in hell, maybe it’ll be a little more enjoyable...

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @bunnybedo if u wanna be friends or like yell at me <33


End file.
